The Dark Light
by Wolf Of Black Ink
Summary: Wolven Shard has always been forced into being something dark, something deadly. One day she takes her chance to escape the Death Eaters and to finally fight for something good. She embarks on an adventure with Harry, Ron and Hermione, and befriends the slightly mysterious Draco Malfoy. What will happen to her? Draco/OC
1. Chapter 1

A baby girl with night blue hair was taken when her parents were killed. Her name was Wolven Shard. The person who took her was Bellatrix Lestrange. Now she is fifteen, old enough to see right and wrong, and old enough to think for herself. She was trained to be a Death Eater, albeit unwillingly, but no one knew that; She played the psychotic serial killer well. They never noticed that she was making them mess everything up. Wolven thought that the Death Eaters were smart at first - she soon found the truth. Voldemort was the smart one. The Death Eaters were the ones full of fear. But not her; Voldemort didn't scare her, he pissed her off.  
>When they departed for the Ministry, in knowledge that Harry Potter was there, she vowed to help him. This was the day she would finally be free from the Death Eaters. This was the day that she would escape Voldemort's clutches.<p>

I walked through the black corridor, wand in hand, towards where Harry Potter and the Death Eaters were. Lucius was stood in front of Potter, whose friends were being held by Death Eaters. I walked over to Lucius.

"Lucius." I greeted, just barely able to contain my hatred.

"Shard." He said, equally coldly.

"So, that is the prophecy." I said. "And I assume that Mr Potter is refusing to give it to us."

"Correct." Lucius replied.

"Well, I'm sure we can come to some sort of... agreement." I smiled darkly. "But don't worry, Mr Potter. You'll die before you experience too much pain. Well, actually, it's probably the pain that kills people. Not the injury. Unless you would like to hand it over."

I put my hand out.

"No. I'll never give it to you." Harry replied.

"A very wise choice, Mr Potter. Thank you." I turned to Lucius. "Stupefy!"

I took off my cloak and made a shield around us that blocked us from view.

"I can help you and your friends, but you must get out of here quickly, understand? Now. Go!" The shield blew all the Death Eaters back before disappearing. "Run!"

"Thank you." Harry said before running.

Bellatrix got up and pointed her wand at me.

"Sectumsempra!"

I was thrown backwards, several deep cuts appearing on my chest. Bellatrix laughed and went away. Everything became distant. I was barely aware of the fighting, too focused on trying to get up. I slumped back down.

"Help her. Please. She helped us." I just heard Harry say.

But he couldn't have meant me, could he? All I did was help him and his friends out of a difficult situation, he couldn't really mean me.  
>It seems that he could. Someone lifted me up, muttering something about "Getting me to safety." Then, blackness surrounded me.<p> 


	2. Waking To Hogwarts

**A/N  
>The first chapter was kind of short, so I'll try to make them longer.<br>WOO HERE'S THE NEXT CH****APTER ENJOY  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up and looked around. I was in some kind of infirmary.<br>_Why did they save me? Do they trust me?  
><em>I thought, standing up. I put on my ankle length jacket, along with my boots. I was just about to leave when the huge, wooden doors opened and two men stepped inside.

"Going somewhere?" The black haired man asked.

"Yes. The Death Eaters will be pissed off at me. They'll want to kill me." I said, and then muttered under my breath, "I should have been left to die."

"What is your name?" The man I recognised as Dumbledore asked me.

"Wolven. Wolven Shard." I replied.

"You are the daughter of Skylar and Isaac Shard?" He asked.

I nodded. "When they died, Bellatrix Lestrange found me and took me because I was powerful. I was forced to become a Death Eater. Everyone thought that I was dead, too."

"How old are you, Miss Shard?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fifteen." I replied.

"I have been meaning to ask you why you helped Mr Potter and his friends escape?" He said.

I shrugged. "Because it's the right thing to do? I don't know. I felt like it was my duty to help them. I never liked being a Death Eater. They are followers of Voldemort, and I don't want to follow that crappy excuse of a wizard."

"I see." Dumbledore said.

"Who brought me here? And why?" I asked. "It seems a little unwise, if you ask me."

"Harry Potter said that you were injured, and sent someone to get you. It's because you helped him." Dumbledore replied.

"Oh, yes. I remember now. Where is Mr Potter?" I said.

"He is waiting for you in my office. Follow me." Dumbledore said, beginning to walk away.

He said something to the black haired guy, who then went off somewhere.

"So, what will you do with me now that I'm here?" I asked.

"Well, you shall attend Hogwarts for your fifth, six and seventh year, and then you shall choose whichever path you wish to follow." Dumbledore replied.

"Wait, you actually want me to attend Hogwarts? But I was a Death Eater, don't you... I don't know, not trust me?" I said, slightly surprised at his acceptance of me.

"I believe in giving students second chances. And giving them a choice, which some may have previously been denied." Dumbledore said.

"Well, I can see why people like you." I commented.

* * *

><p>We got to a windy stone staircase that had a giant statue of a falcon standing over it.<p>

"Mr Potter will be waiting for you inside." Dumbledore started to walk away, but stopped. "And Miss Shard?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome to Hogwarts." He said before carrying on walking.

I opened the door, and Potter stood up from his chair.

"So... you wanted to see me?" I asked.

"...Yeah. Yes, I did. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He said.

"Wolven Shard." I said. " But call me Wolf, if you like."

A slightly awkward silence fell over the room, one which I had to break before it suffocated me.

"Why did you help me?" I asked. "You could have left me to die but you didn't, why?"

"Because you helped us." Harry said.

"That's the only reason you needed?" I said.

"Your eyes showed truth." Harry explained.

I snorted, hiding a smirk.

"Do you have the Dark Mark?" Harry asked.

"No. Voldemort was... unsuccessful with trying to put it on my arm. Something to do with my magic protected me. Well, he wasn't happy about that." I said, remembering that slight glint of shock in his eyes.

"How... why are you a Death Eater?" Harry said.

"My parents died when I was a baby. Bellatrix Lestrange found me and took me." I noticed how Harry clenched his fists at the mention of her name, but didn't say anything and carried on. "She saw my power. So, I was made to be a Death Eater."

"Did they actually trust you?" Harry asked.

"When one is a Death Eater, one learns to trust no one. They believed me, though." I said, slightly smug.

"You must have been good at pretending to get them to believe you, then." Harry commented.

"I know. Well, I played the psychotic serial killer strangely well." I smirked.

Seeing his slightly concerned expression, I had to stifle a laugh.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm not actually a serial killer. Not entirely sane, but not a serial killer." I said, and then asked, "So, what did your friends think of my oh-so-heroic actions?"

"I haven't really spoken to them ever since we got back. At the Ministry, I... I was... Voldemort..." Harry trailed off.

"He possessed you." I finished for him.

"Yeah. That." He said.

The door opened, and Dumbledore popped his head inside.

"Sorry to intrude... Miss Shard, the sorting hat is ready to decide your house." He said.

* * *

><p>I had been sorted into Ravenclaw. I made a friend in Luna Lovegood, who showed me to my dormitory. After inspecting the clothes that mysteriously appeared in the closet, I changed and went for a walk. I ended up walking into Harry.<p>

"Harry!" I said.

"Hi. You know what the Order is, don't you?" Harry asked, looking around to make sure no one could hear us.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" I replied.

"They want to meet you."

"So I can tell them what I know about the Death Eaters." I stated.

"Yes." Harry said.

"When?" I asked.

"7:30 in the morning on Saturday at Hogsmeade. I'll meet you outside the great hall." Harry replied.

"Okay. We have potions first tomorrow, right?" I said.

"Yes."

"Then I'll see you there tomorrow. Bye." I said before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**I was kind of indecisive about whether to stop this chapter here or to keep going, but idk**

**Anyway, please review and stuff, it means a lot to me. GoodBYE :) **


	3. CHAPTER 3

**A/N  
><strong>**Sorry that I took so long to update!  
>WHO SAW THE ATLANTIS TRAILER OMG IT KILLED ME<strong>**  
>CHAPTER 3 YAY ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day I got up and put on my robes. I brushed my dark blue hair and left the room. I saw Luna in the common room and walked with her. She was one of the more welcoming people that I had met in Ravenclaw so far. In potions, I sat between her and Harry. A boy with blonde hair, who I immediately recognised as Draco Malfoy, walked over to me.<p>

"You must be Wolven." He said, taking my hand as a prince would to kiss it. "I am Draco Malfoy."

I snatched my hand back, which seemed to surprise him.

"There is one thing that you should know before even attempting to kiss my hand." I said. "There are different kinds of girls, and I am certainly _not _the kind that wants their hand held or kissed by anyone. Especially not by people who think that they can sweet talk me. I am not a romantic. I am cold. It's hard to get close to me. None have succeeded and no one ever will. Goodbye."

I turned back around and went back to making my potion. In the corner of my eye, I saw Snape suppressing a smirk.

"How are you even making that potion?" Harry asked, clearly surprised at my potion making skills.

"I always loved making potions when I was younger. I still do. It's what kept me occupied." I replied.

"So... where do you think you'll go when this year is finished?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'll find somewhere." I said. "Where do you live? I may visit you."

"4 Pivet Drive, Little Whining, London. I don't think that my Aunt and Uncle would let me see you, though." Harry told me.

"Harry, you're a wizard. How can they keep you from your friends? Your Aunt and Uncle are snobby assholes, if you ask me." I said.

Harry's potion exploded.

"You _really_ are terrible at potion making, aren't you?" I smirked.

* * *

><p>Soon, it was Saturday and it was also snowing heavily. I put on my usual outfit, consisting of black jeans, a black top, my black ankle length jacket and my boots. I also wore my leather gloves.<p>

I met Harry outside the hall and walked with him.

"Would you actually visit me?" Harry asked.

"Oh, of course." I replied. "We leave soon, right?"

"Wednesday. Come and see me. It'd be nice to see a friend from Hogwarts." Harry said.

We entered a house and walked into a room where two people from the Order were sat.

"Ah. You must be Miss Shard. I'm Remus Lupin." Said the male one of the two.

"Tonks." The other one said.

"Hi. Call me Wolven." I said.

"Wolven, we were wondering if you could tell us about the Death Eaters." Lupin said.

"Of course." I said, and then told them everything I knew.

* * *

><p>Wednesday came quickly. I had packed my things and said goodbye to everyone, and was getting on the train with Luna. We sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Half way, I fell asleep and was woken by Harry when we were at platform 9 34.

"I guess I'll see you soon." I smiled.

"Yeah. Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Ireland. I have a friend there." I replied. "Bye, Harry. Bye guys!"

I got a chorus of goodbyes back.

I walked away.

After I had left the train station, I got on my broomstick and started making my way to Ireland. Well, this was going to take a while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN  
>Okay, the chapters will be more eventful after this one. And longer. Yay.<br>Please Review And Follow And Stuff, or I will EAT YOUR FOOD.  
>GoodBYE :D<strong>


End file.
